The Fight in the Pregnancy
by darling-companion
Summary: I have written this story once before but i was not so pleased with it this time I hope to do better. This is a story of Booth and Brennan as the experience their live together juggle work, a relationship, and a new addition to their family. This is AU. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. **

"Congratulation Dr. Brennan, you're pregnant…" Dr. Robbins continued talking, however Brennan had stopped listening.

'A baby… we're having a baby.' She smiled at the thought of becoming a mother. She had never really wanted children; she did at one point but that, like all her other dreams, had been quickly ripped away. However, she was now with a man who loved her and having a baby together only made it better.

"Here you go Dr. Brennan, have a nice day." Brennan was pulled from her thoughts as the doctor handed her some things and left the room. Looking at the papers in her hand, one stood out the most, _A Woman's Choice._ Brennan knew she wouldn't need it, but she was so ecstatic she couldn't be bothered to care.

As Dr. Brennan entered the Jeffersonian, she ran into Dr. Camille Saroyan. Brennan started immediately, "Sorry I'm late, and I had an appointment."

"It's fine Dr. Brennan." Cam promised, and both women headed off in their separate directions.

No more than a half hour later, Booth came in through the lab doors. "Hey Cam, where's Bones?"

"I think she's in her office." Booth turned on his heels to head towards Bones' office.

As Booth approached the office, he called, "Bones are you in there?" When he got no reply he let himself in. He plopped down on the couch, knocking over what appeared to be Brennan's bag in the process.

"Damn." Picking up the paper's that fell out of her bag, he came across something he wasn't expecting. Pregnancy test results.

He read over the paper dumbfounded. 'Bones is pregnant, we're having a baby!' Booth continued looking through the papers with growing elation, until he found one that made him sick. 'A Woman's Choice? Oh God, we're not having a baby… Bones is having an abortion.'

When Brennan returned to her office she found Booth on the couch, but she could see that something was off. "Hey." She walked over and leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled away.

"Booth, what's wrong?" she asked.

Booth replied, "Bones there's something you're not telling me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know about the baby."

Brennan blinked, speechless. "What? How…?"

"Your bag fell and while I was picking up the papers, I found the pregnancy results and the abortion packet." He murmured through tight lips.

"Booth it's not what you think…"

He snapped. "Then what is it Bones?"

"Booth, we are having baby, and I am not getting abortion. I know in the past I said that I didn't want kids, but when I found out I was ecstatic."

"Then why do you have the papers and why didn't you tell me?"

"Booth…" she came up and hugged him. "It's standard for them to pass them out to all pregnant patients, and of course I was going to tell you."

Brennan walked over to her desk to grab a small gift bag. She handed the bag to Booth and smiled. Booth opened the bag, inside was a picture of a positive pregnancy test. Written in black across the top read 'Merry Christmas Daddy.'

"I was going to wait until Christmas, I thought it would make a great gift."

He hugged her, smiling, "Bones this is the best gift ever. I'm going to be a dad again."

"I'm going to be a mom."

"We're going to be a family."

"Booth, we were already a family."

Smiling at the women in his arms he thought of the life they shared. Of how it was only just beginning. "I love you Bones."

"I love you too Booth."

**AN: Hello my lovely readers. This is my second go the same story. My last was very sloppy and I felt it was incomplete. I hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know what you think. 3**

**Darling-Companion**

**XOXOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still just for Fun.**

The next morning Booth awoke with a grin as the memories of yesterday came flooding back. ' Bones is pregnant. I get to be a dad again.' Booth was pulled from his thoughts as the woman in his arms awoke.

"Morning beautiful" Booth smiled at the mother of his children.

"Morning" she smiled back as she tried to make her way out of the bed.

"Hey, where do you think your going?" asked Booth as he grabbed her hand.

" I am… I am… I am going to be sick she hollered as she made her way to the restroom.

As soon as she finished her sentence was on his feet. When he got to the restroom, he found a very pale Brennan starting to compose herself. " Bones, you okay?"

" Booth I am fine, it just morning sickness. It's very common in the first trimester. Plus I have had it for a few weeks now."

" A few weeks, how did I miss that" asking himself more that her.

"You are a really heavy sleeper"

" Is there any thing else I've missed?"

" No, it to early for any other symptoms, I am only 6 weeks along."

" Good, I am goanna start getting ready" he leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him.

" I should brush first." She said with a goofy smile, he matched her smile as he left towards the room.

No more than an hour they were out the door and on there way to work.

"Booth, my first ultra sound is next week…"

"Speaking of which bones I was thinking, it's might be time to tell the bureau?"

"Booth! No. They will break us up." She said angrily

" Bones, we've keep everyone out of the loop except Ang and now all the squints know. And really do you think that we can hide a pregnancy."

" No one at the lab knows." She reply some what confused.

" Bones you think everyone in the lab just ignored our little dispute yesterday. We weren't exactly quiet about it.

" I guess you're right. Maybe it is time to tell the them." As Booth pulled up to the Jeffersonian she grabbed her back and hoped out of the SUV.

" Hey, you owe me a kiss." She hoped back in the car a leaned in.

" Later" she whisper with a cocky grin and hoped out.

**AN: Hello again, sorry this was so short I just felt that this was a good place to end. Please let me know what you think I don't know how I am feeling about this story just yet. XOXOXOX.**


End file.
